peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Boss Hog
Boss Hog is an American punk blues band including the husband and wife duo of Jon Spencer (guitar) and Cristina Martinez (vocals) along with Jens Jurgensen (bass), Hollis Queens (drums) and Mickey Finn (keyboard). The band achieved some notoriety, not only due to their abrasive sound, but more to Martinez's confrontational use of nudity on the band's record sleeves. In their 27-year history the band's releases have been relatively sporadic, but comprised four full-length albums, a mini-album, three EP's and several singles. Between 2008 and 2010 the band played live and toured Europe and the US. Boss Hog was formed in 1989, as something of an accidental side project, when Cristina Martinez and Jon Spencer were told of a last minute vacancy on the bill at the influential New York punk club CBGB's. The pair put together a group of musicians from members of The Honeymoon Killers and Unsane, along with Kurt Wolf from Pussy Galore. Links to Peel As a fan of Pussy Galore's music, which was Jon Spencer's main band, Peel took an interest in the musical career of the guitarist and invited the group to do a session for his show in 1991. He also saw them perform live at the Marquee in the spring of that year. Sessions 1. Recorded: 1991-03-03. Broadcast: 30 March 1991. Repeated: 25 May 1991 *Big Fish / Sugar Bunny/Spanish Fly / Red Bath Other Shows Played ;1990 *01 January 1990: Trigger, Man (album - Drinkin, Lechin And Lyin) Ampetamine Reptile *13 January 1990 (BFBS): Trigger, Man (album - Drinkin, Lechin And Lyin) Ampetamine Reptile *28 March 1990: Red Bath (v/a LP - Dope-Guns-'N-Fucking In The Streets Volumes 4-7) Amphetamine Reptile *29 March 1990: Red Bath (v/a LP - Dope-Guns-'N-Fucking In The Streets Volumes 4-7) Amphetamine Reptile *03 April 1990: Red Bath (v/a 7" - Dope-Guns-'N-Fucking In The Streets Volume Four) Amphetamine Reptile ;1991 * 12 January 1991: Gerard / Big Purr / Eddie (CD: Cold Hands) Amphetamine Reptile Records *13 January 1991: Go Wrong (CD - Cold Hands) Amphetamine Reptile *20 January 1991: Gerard (album - Cold Hands) Amphetamine Reptile *26 January 1991: Eddy (album - Cold Hands) Amphetamine Reptile Records *02 February 1991: Pete Shore (album - Cold Hands) Amphetamine Reptile *09 February 1991 (BFBS): 'Go Wrong (CD-Cold Hands)' (Amphetamine Reptile) *16 February 1991: 'Pop Catastrophe (CD-Cold Hands)' (Amphetamine Reptile) *05 October 1991: 'Big Fish (2x7"-Action Box)' (Amphetamine Reptile) *11 October 1991 (BFBS): 'Big Fish (2x7"-Action Box)' (Amphetamine Reptile) *Peel 001 (Radio Bremen): Big Fish (7" - Action Box) Amphetamine Reptile ;1992 *21 March 1992: Fire Of Love (v/a 7" - Smells Like Smoked Sausages) Sub Pop *29 March 1992 (BFBS): Fire Of Love (v/a 7" - Smells Like Smoked Sausages) Sub Pop *04 April 1992: Fire Of Love (v/a 2x7" - Smells Like Smoked Sausages) Sub Pop *12 April 1992 (BFBS): Fire Of Love (Comp. dbl.7" - Smells Like Smoked Sausages) (Sub Pop Records) ;1993 *12 June 1993: Ruby (EP - Girl+) Amphetamine Reptile *19 June 1993 (BFBS): Ruby (EP- Girl+) Amphetamine Reptile *19 June 1993 (BFBS): Cream Agent (EP- Girl+) Amphetamine Reptile ;2000 *27 January 2000: 'Itchy & Scratchy (promo CD-Whiteout)' (City Slang) *30 January 2000 (BFBS): 'Jaguar (CD-Whiteout)' (City Slang) *03 February 2000: Get It While You Wait (LP - Whiteout) City Slang *03 February 2000 (Radio Eins): Itchy And Scratchy (CD-Whiteout)' (City Slang) *08 February 2000: 'Monkey (CD-Whiteout)' (City Slang) *10 February 2000 (Radio Eins): Get It While You Wait (LP - Whiteout) City Slang *13 February 2000 (BFBS): 'Trouble (CD-Whiteout)' (City Slang) *16 February 2000: 'Jaguar' (LP 'Whiteout') City Slang External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs Category:Artists